


The Throat

by Saslen



Series: Border Lands [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Edge of Sleep, Gen, Poetry, Silent Forest, Weird metaphysics shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26469358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saslen/pseuds/Saslen
Summary: A source of the Forest's Fog.
Series: Border Lands [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923001





	The Throat

Silent sent’nels skirt the copse,  
A fallow ring o’ecome by shade;  
The cracked stone depresses a step,  
Another and another —

Hollow dolls with vacant eyes  
Stare ever-inward through muted Throat,  
Which, sinking down, collapsing,  
Drowns in thrumming waves — encroaching murk.

Crawls from down the Throat the Blight —   
That blasphemous Infinity.


End file.
